1. Field of the Invention
Exercise Equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term foot engaging elastic ring (40) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to elastic ring (40) or merely ring (40). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the connection of the axle cradle (27) to the footrest (20) is one of attachment, for which purpose molded one-piece construction is typically employed. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that in some instances, the foot engaging elastic ring""s mid-portion (41) is emplaced beneath the footrest (20), partially encircling the heel of the operator""s (100) foot. A connection in which two objects, though not attached, could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The fastening of the footrest (20) to the axle (11) by means of interior adjustable tubular screws (23) is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that the foot engaging elastic ring (40) comprises a stretchable loop present to provide a secure connection of the operator""s (100) foot to the footrest (20). The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that the elastic ring""s (40) emplacement beneath the footrest (20) merely comprises the ring""s (40) underlying the axle (11), meaning that in the given instance, that disposition is itself the type of emplacement employed. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the ring""s (40) underlying of the axle (11) will always be an emplacement but emplacement may be the underlying of the axle (11) in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, each foot emplacement assembly is stated to comprise, among other things, a footrest (20) as a component thereof. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the assembly in the manner it would be observed during a commonly practiced mode of operation. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings. Thus, the operator""s (100) feet are said to be stationed upon the footrest""s top (21) and the axle (11) is considered to underlie the footrest (20). For such a spacial relationship, it is assumed that the operator (100), in a feet forward mode of exercise is postured face upward as shown in FIG. 1. The use of the terms in this manner must, of course, be interpreted so as to be equally understood regardless of what attitude the assembly is positionedxe2x80x94such as, for example, if it were inverted so that the operator""s posture is face down. In such instances, it is necessary to specifically qualify what is meant by such recitations as on top of or beneath. The very expression feet forward or hands forward, ante, when referring to alternative modes of exercise is a fitting example of the use of those terms of orientation herein.
The word longitudinal and derivations thereof refer merely to the longest dimension of a given object, provided it has one. Thus, it is stated herein that the elastic ring""s first and second ends (42, 43, respectively) are disposed in longitudinal opposition to one another (42, 43). This merely means that as the ring""s mid-portion (41) is emplaced beneath the footrest (20), the elongated shape extends both forward and rearward with respect to the operator""s (100) foot.
The term reeve, or any of various forms thereof, is occasionally employed herein. It is stated, for example, that each foot-strap (31) is reeved through the foot-strap slots (30) or as otherwise expressed, disposed for emplacement at the foremost part of the footrest (20) by enreevement through the slots (30). This merely means that it (31) is inserted, strung or threaded in the familiar manner. Enreevement may be through a singular appropriate opening, of course, but where more than one is presentxe2x80x94as in the case of the openings on the buckle (32)xe2x80x94passage is through first one slot (30) and then, the other (30). The same meaning applies in that instance.
In some cases, the same word expressed as a noun is also used for a verb. Thus, it is stated, for example, that the axle cradle (27) preferably comprises an axle tunnel (28), which is the opening through which the axle (11) passes. Yet, it is also stated that the interior adjustable tubular screws (23) used for fastening the footrest (20) to the axle (11) tunnel through the axle cradle and impinge it (11). The propriety of this divergent use of the term is established by the dictionary. Occasionally, however, certain words may be coined herein to simplify discussion by interchanging noun, verb or adjective or by modifying certain words. For example, coengage and interthread are terms occasionally applied to describe the relationship of objects brought into conjunction with one another in a particular wayxe2x80x94by threading, by the buttressing of one against the other for an intended purpose or by some other mutual interrelationship.
The manual operation of a wheel and axle upon an underlying surface (200) by an operator (100) occupying a horizontal position has become an increasingly popular mode of exercise. The operator (100) may be oriented either feet first, in which case the part of the body most proximate the apparatus is the feetxe2x80x94or hands firstxe2x80x94in which case, it is the hands. In either case, the operator (100) may be postured either face up or face down. When operating face up in the feet first mode, for example, either the operator""s (100) back, the head and shoulders or merely the forearms may rest upon the underlying surface (200). If the exercise is feet first and face down, a part of the thorax or merely the hands in pushup fashion may rest upon it (200). In hands first mode, face down mode, the thorax or merely the lower legs or even the toes may rest upon it (200). Hands first, face up exercises present a special challenge and variations in chosen postures would, of course, be possible for the imaginative. Any of these horizontal exercises, though sometimes difficult for the novice to perform, result in considerable benefit to the body.
It has been observed also that in feet forward modes of operation, different sets of leg and lower body muscles are focused upon depending upon the particular operator (100) and the lateral placement of the feet with respect to the wheel. Thus far, little attention had been given to this aspect of the matter in that footrests have often been attached in place a predetermined distance from the wheel.
Relevant historical development appears to have begun with the vertically oriented unicycle. More recent of variations on that structure are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,569 issued to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,831 issued to Gelbart; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,818 issued to Wun. The first and last of those comprised elaborate supporting frames. The latter illustrated a water flotation mechanism which employed miniature hook and loop straps attached to foot pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906 issued to Burzenski comprised a hands forward assembly in which it appears handgrips rotated upon an axle attached to the wheel. It also included a paired wheel version. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,197 issued to Hagstrom, eta, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,229 and 5,176,595 issued to Lind all featured opposing paired wheel exercise assemblies which, while including means to adjust the footrests laterally upon the axle, lacked the tilting or canting advantages of a single wheeled version operable along a curved path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,211 issued to Phillips featured miniature hook and loop foot strapping, the first part of which partially encircled the front of the foot and the second attached frontally to the first through a short elastic sector disposed laterally to the metatarsal and then extended backward to partially encircle the operator""s (100) heel.
In comprising singular wheelxe2x80x94that is, a unicycle typexe2x80x94construction for the horizontal postures, thereby making canted operation feasible, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,853 issued to Hinds, though absent hands forward modes of operation and means for lateral footrest adjustment upon the axle, represented a departure in such respects from all of the foregoing line except Burzenski. The Hinds apparatus differed from that of Burzenski, however, in permitting the wheel to rotate upon the axle.
What is needed is an exercise wheel assembly which, while providing efficient rotation of the axle within the hub of the wheel instead of the handholds and the capability to cant the wheel in exercise, eliminates cumbersome components from the footrest assembly, features a simple adjustment mechanism for optimum lateral placement of the operator""s (100) feet and, most importantly, permits alternatively selected hands forward or feet forward modes of operation.
The invention is an exercise assembly comprising a wheel and axle assembly (1)xe2x80x94in which the wheel (10) rotates upon the axle (11)xe2x80x94and an opposing pair of foot emplacement assemblies (2), the footrest (20) of which (2) is connected to the axle (11) preferably by means of rigid emplacement. The exercise assembly may be employed in either a feet forward or hands forward manner and the operator (100) may be positioned in either a face up or face down posture. The wheel (10) may be canted in operation to permit it (10) to trace out a curved path required for certain exercises.
For feet first operation, each foot emplacement assembly comprises a generally plane shaped footrest (20) upon the top of which (21) the operator""s (100) feet are stationed. In face down usage, the footrest top (21) would, of course, be inverted downward. It is the footrest""s underside (22) which is connected to the axle (11) either directly or through an axle cradle (27)xe2x80x94an intervening object which provides a spacer-like character convenient for certain assembly arrangements. The connection is such as to permit adjustment of position laterally upon the axle (11) to address the needs of the particular operator (100).
The foot emplacement assembly (2) also comprises a foot engaging elastic ring (40) which connects the operator""s (100) feet to the footrest (20). The ring (40) may conveniently be created from hollow elastic exercise cord (400).
The elastic ring (40), the second end of which (43) secures the back of the operator""s (100) foot by partially encircling it, is run along the footrest""s underside (22) and anchored at the front in any one of several alternative ways. On the one hand, it (40) may have its first end (42) partially encircle the front of the operator""s (100) foot. On the other, it (40) may have its first end (42) secured upon some part of the footrest""s underside (22), in which case, a pair of opposing foot-strap slots (30), a foot-strap (31) and buckle (32) are provided to secure the foot at the front. A fitting example of a frontal securing site is a ring anchoring notch (25) disposed at the forward part of each axle cradle (27).
A preferable manner in which the ring (40) is frontally secured beneath the footrest (20) at the ring anchoring notch (25) is to run the ring (40) around the exterior of the opposing cradles (27) and through a relatively narrow emplacement recess (29) created by the proximity of a restraining ridge (26) disposed along the sides of the footrest (20). To avoid the cord""s (40) dislodgment, the recess (29) should be narrow enough to require stretching and squeezing it (40) into place within.
A pair of opposing cushioned grip sleeves (14) are preferably disposed upon respective ends of the axle (11) for hands forward operation. Incidental hardware for the assembly includes opposing wheel restraining lock-rings (12) disposed by attachment upon the axle (11) at a site very near the wheel (10) to secure it in place during rotation.